Oxide semiconductor films that have visible light transmissivity and electric conductivity are used as transparent electrodes of flat panel displays, thin film solar cells, and the like. Further, in order to obtain an oxide semiconductor film with wiring applied, methods are known where a layer containing a metal to serve as a wiring is formed on a substrate, a resist layer is overlaid on the metal layer, and a wiring pattern is formed by a photoresist method.
As another example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to a manufacturing method for manufacturing a thin film transistor: “a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor, which includes: a conductive layer pair forming step of forming a pair of conductive layers on a convex of a transfer mold, with the convex formed in accordance with the arrangement pattern of the thin film transistor; a semiconductor film forming step of forming, in a vacuum, a semiconductor film on the transfer mold with the conductive layers formed; a gate insulating film forming step of continuously forming, in a vacuum, a gate insulating film on the transfer mold with the semiconductor film formed; and a transfer step of transferring the gate insulating film and the semiconductor film and the conductive layers onto a wiring formed in advance on a substrate by a printing method.”